Overrunning clutch devices typically are used with engine starters to allow the starter to transmit torque in one direction during cranking and to disengage when the engine starts, thereby protecting the starter from overspeed. These clutches typically comprise a face clutch containing circular teeth cut with a negative angle used for engagement on one side and a small positive angle on the other side which separates and disengages the clutch halves during overrun. Face jaws of this type are well known in the art and are designed to have planar, i.e., flat, mating surfaces which are convenient to manufacture. During operation of the clutch, however, collisions between mating clutch teeth having planar faces creates fatigue wear.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present overrunning clutch devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, an alternative overrunning clutch device is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.